You're Mine
by Zigglerkisses
Summary: What happens after Payback when Dean needs the comfort and Roman and Seth are the only people who can give it to him.


_**Disclaimer: I own no one mentioned in this story.**_

 _ **Hey guys! Okay i'm trying something new with this.. i REALLY wanted to try and write some smut and i guess this is what popped up. Set up after Payback 2015.**_

Dean stomped into his and Romans shared hotel room, he was visibly pissed off and exhausted. They had just gotten back from the arena, Payback had gone well. Their match for the championship was perfect.

Except both Dean and Roman lost.. again. Seth still had the belt. Which was expected, but it still made Dean angry. He knew he wouldn't be winning but he knew for a fact Roman deserved that belt. After everything he had gone through within the past few months.

"And how dare that little shit do the Shield shit? What the fuck was he thinking!" Dean dropped his bags and started pacing. Clawing at his hair.

He hadn't said a word from after the match to the whole way here. That car ride was awkward, but Roman was thankful for the silence.

"Dean calm down" Roman sighed and went to stand behind him.

Dean just whipped himself around, "How are you so calm about this?" he poked the Samoan in the chest a few times, earning glares.

"Because even though neither of us won, it was a great fucking match and that triple power bomb felt great"Roman smirked as he moved a piece of hair out of Deans face and massaged his scalp a bit. Dean instantly relaxed into his touch and let out a content little sigh. "That's my boy" Roman cooed softly.

Dean wrapped his arms around Romans neck and brought his closer. Not knowing exactly who initiated the kiss, but neither caring. Roman ran his hands down the blonds back until they stopped on his ass. He squeezed gently, thankful he was wearing basketball shorts.

Dean deepened the kiss, shoving his tongue in Romans mouth. He moaned into it, the vibrations going straight to his dick. Roman smirked and pulled away to place kisses on his neck and jaw.

"Please Rome" Dean almost whimpered

He nodded and grabbed the hem of Deans shirt to pull it over his head. He tossed it away and began to work on his shorts. Roman dropped to his knees and slowly pulled them down, he was met by Deans erection.

"You're that hard already?" Roman grinned up at him

"Shut up dude" Dean rolled his eyes

Roman chuckled and placed a little kiss to the head before Dean stepped out of his briefs. Roman stood up and pulled off his clothes, piling them up in the corner.

Deans eyes trailed down his body and bit his lip. Roman noticed, "Come on baby" he led him to the bed and pushed him down on his back

"You want this?" Roman growled, stroking his dick slowly. Purposely making a show of it for Dean

"Fuck yes" Dean bit back a moan when Roman crawled on the bed and up to him. He laid down and pulled Dean on top of him. Dean captured his lips in another kiss, making sure this one was softer than the last

When they broke away, Dean slowly worked his way down the Samoans body. Nipping at his thighs before finally taking the head of his cock in his mouth.

He worked over the pink head before licking his way down the shaft. Roman groaned and ran his hands through Deans hair

"You have such a perfect mouth"

Deans face lit up at the praise and sucked harder. He made sure to hold Romans hips down so he didn't accidentally buck up and choke him. He loved the way Roman tasted.

"Okay that's enough" Roman quickly flipped them over so he was hovering over Dean. He kissed all over his face before getting to his lips again. "Hold on" Roman got off the bed and walked over to his bag, he pulled out a small bottle of lube and got back to Dean.

This was their thing. They fucked a lot. Seth used to always be apart of it, but since the Shield broke up he always had trouble getting away to come see them. Roman knew how much it killed Dean every time, even though he'd never admit to it.

Dean wrapped his legs around Romans waist and pulled him as close as possible. Roman smirked and moved his hips a bit so their cocks were rubbing against each other, the friction was absolutely amazing. Dean let out a loud broken moan

"Are you still upset?" Roman cocked his head and licked his way up Deans neck

Dean shook his head and whimpered. Roman smiled softly and put two fingers up to Deans mouth. He got the hint and sucked them into his mouth.

Roman couldn't help but moan at the sight and the feeling of Deans tongue swirling around his fingers. He took them out and kissed him again before slowly loving his way down Deans body

"Tell me if it's too much, okay baby" Roman waited for Dean to nod before moving his legs to rest on his shoulders. He spread his cheeks slightly and licked his lips. The first little swipe of his tongue at Deans hole made Dean jump and squirm.

"It's okay" Roman held onto his hips and licked at the tight entrance some more. He slowly stuck his tongue out until it disappeared inside Dean, "Rome! Oh my god. Fuckfuckfuck" he almost screamed. He could feel Romans eyes on him, making sure he didn't touch his dick yet

"More..please" he managed to whisper

Roman nodded and started to replace his tongue with his fingers, "There we go"

Roman reached down with his free hand and started to stroke his own cock. Dean almost came undone at the sight and the please. Roman crooked his finger and nudged at his prostate. Causing Dean to let out a little squeak.

The only light on in the room was the bed side lamp. It was pretty dark.. until the door opened. Deans eyes snapped over, Roman didn't bother. Seth walked in sheepishly, his big brown eyes wide at what he was seeing. Romans fingers working deep inside Dean. And Dean on his back, his dick pink and hard, resting against his stomach. Leaking profusely

"What are you doing here?" Dean hissed. Although he didn't mean for it to come out so harsh

"Uh Ro told me to come by. I wanted to talk, but it looks like you're busy" Seth cleared his throat.

Roman smirked, "Come join us baby boy"

Dean looked like he was going to try and protest, he was still mad at Seth. But Roman added another finger, causing his to moan and writhe against the bed.

Seth looked between them, contemplating it before he started to undress. Roman made sure Dean was nicely stretched before removing his fingers and sitting up again.

"Help me out" Roman cocked his head at Seth, who just nodded and walked over to grabbed the lube and squirted a generous amount on Romans dick, rubbing his hand over it making sure it was fully coated.

"Thank you" Roman leaned over and kissed Seth

Deans heart was racing. He always got nervous, especially when Roman fucked him. But he loved every minute of it. With Seth it was different. He was always in charge of it. It was always more gentle.

Seth took his boxers off and moved over to Dean. "I love you like this" He whispered. Deans eyes searched his face. Unsure if he should even respond to that. Roman sat fully on the bed on his heels, just observing them.

Dean grabbed Seth's face and finally kissed him. Seth whimpered and nibbled on Deans lower lip. Roman smiled and poured some lube on Deans entrance, making him jump at the sudden cold.

"Relax" Roman pulled Deans lower half closer so he could line himself up. They stayed staring at each other, having a silent conversation. Seth sat up and palmed at his dick. Roman bent over and kissed Dean passionately while burying himself deep inside.

"I'm in" He breathed into Deans mouth. Deans breath got hitched in his throat. They stilled, allowing Deans body to get accustomed to Romans girth.

"Move" he grit through his teeth

"I don't wanna hurt you" Romans eyes went dark as he looked in Deans eyes

Seth got on his knees and position his dick near Deans mouth, "Suck me"

Dean growled but still sucked his cock into his mouth. Seth moaned loudly as Dean hallowed out his cheeks and took more of him in. Roman watched them intently as he started thrusting. His thrusts slow and long but eventually getting deeper. Dean groaned around Seth's dick. Roman grinned and sped up his hips, "Look at you. So perfect" he bent down again and licked at Deans nipples

Deans eyes widened and he let go of Seth, "Holy fuck Rome" he bucked his hips up to meet Romans thrusts.

Seth grabbed his cock and swiped it across Deans lips again until he opened his mouth and licked at the head. Dean smirked and raked his nails down Seth's thigh, the other hand going to wrap around Romans neck. He fondled one of Seth's balls, knowing he likes it. He let out a broken noise, "I'm gonna cum"

"Do it. Fill his mouth up Seth" Roman bit his lip and grinned. Dean swirled his tongue across the slit one last time and sucked lightly. That was it, Seth collapsed over Dean and came hard. His release coming out in big spurts, splashing on Deans tongue and down his throat which he swallowed without a problem.

Roman stretched out and kissed Dean, tasting Seth on his tongue. His thrusts becoming erratic now, he tried his best to keep his pace as gentle as possible. Not wanting to hurt Dean or leave marks on him.

"Harder... please" Dean was breathless. They both were sweaty and out of breath

Every thrust now hitting dead in his spot , "I'm gonna cum Rome" Dean closed his eyes

"I got you. Let it go Dean" Roman buried his face into Deans neck, one hand moving in between their bodies to stroke his aching cock.

Next thing they knew, Dean moaned and his cum shot out on Romans hand and both their stomachs. Roman buried himself in Dean as deep as he could go. Dean nodded his head and mumbled something into Romans ear. He let go completely and Dean could feel his release coating his walls.

Seth got off the bed and went to the bathroom. He came back with a wet wash cloth. Roman finally pulled out of Dean and rolled onto his back. Seth wiped them both down and cleaned the mess on their stomachs.

"It's so hot whenever you two fuck" Seth mumbled, earning chuckles from both Roman and Dean. "Are you still mad at me? he whispered. Roman frowned and Dean shook his head. "Come here"

Seth dropped the rag and got onto the bed to lay on Dean. His legs on either sides of his body, his head resting on Deans chest.

"I was caught up in the moment. I didn't mean to like.. pour salt in the wounds" he clarified. Turning his head to look at Roman.

"Don't worry about it. We know. It just means a lot that you managed to escape long enough to come see us" Roman chuckled, swiping his thumb across Seth's lip.

Dean nodded and ran his hands up and down Seth's back.

"We should go to sleep" Seth yawned and got off Dean to lay in the middle. Roman turned off the lamp, "Night guys. Love you" he leaned over to kiss Seth then Dean.

"Love you" Dean turned over to hook his arm and leg over Seth's. Roman moved in closer and threw his arm over Seth to grab onto Deans hand.

They fell asleep peacefully, their limbs happily tangled together.

 ** _X_**

It turns out Dean couldn't sleep at all that night. He really didn't know what time it was, but it was still clearly dark outside. Seth was clinging onto him and Roman had a death grip on his hand. "Fuck this" Dean growled to himself and untangled himself from his boys. He got off the bed and went into the washroom.

He turned the light on and closed the door lightly behind him. "Of course i wouldn't be able to sleep" he mumbled as he splashed some water on his face. He got so lost in thought, he didn't even know how long he was standing there looking in the mirror.

Until he felt hands wrap around him, "Are you okay?" Seth leaned against his back and started placing little kisses on his back and shoulder.

"I'm fine" Dean turned around in his grasp and pulled him closer.

"I miss this" Seth whispered. Dean bit his lip and nodded slowly, "I do too baby"

"But i'm glad Ro called me tonight. It was worth it" Seth chuckled as Dean groaned, "My ass hurts"

"Now you know how i feel" Seth smiled and raked his hand down Deans bare chest.

Dean ran his hand through Seth's hair, "Wanna shower with me"

"We have to try not to wake Rome up. Or he'll get bitchy" Seth leaned in to kiss Dean. Their mouths opening instantly so their tongues could glide against each other.

It always amazed Dean just how happy he could get whenever he kissed Roman and Seth. It still shamelessly gave him that fuzzy feeling in his chest.

His half hard member already digging into Seth's thigh, Seth moaned and moved his hips against it.

"You little tease" Dean hissed as he moved away to start the water, "Get it"

They pulled the curtain back and got in the fairly small shower. Immediately their mouths found each other again and Dean pushed Seth up against the wall. It was a slightly hard shove, but he knew Seth could handle it.

"Dean oh my god" Seth whined when Dean moved away and started kissing his way down his body until he got to his dick.

"Gonna make you feel so good" Dean nipped at his thigh before sucking the head of his cock into his mouth. Seth's little whimpers were absolutely glorious.

"Fuck me" Seth choked out. Dean licked at the slit one more time and looked up, "Are you sure?"

"Yes now get up here" Seth outed and tried to pull him up.

Dean stood up and moved Seth so he was facing the wall. He dropped to his knees again and sucked two fingers into his mouth. Seth's heard was pounding in his chest. Dean leaned forward and licked at his entrance. He jumped at the sudden contact but calmed himself down quickly.

Dean continued to work on Seth's hole, making sure to get him nice and wet. He slowly added his fingers. Seth let out a loud broken moan that was music to Deans ears. He scissored him open some more before getting up and turning him around again.

He jumped up in Deans arms as he lined himself up, "You ready?" Dean searched his face. Seth nodded and clawed at his shoulders. Eager and excited.

Dean pushed himself in and waited for Seth to get comfortable. Their moans echoing in the room. Not even caring at this point if they woke Roman up.

"Okay more" Seth groaned and started bouncing himself on Deans cock.

"So impatient" Dean smirked and grabbed onto Seth's ass, "Or you can keep bouncing yourself. Do you know how good you look right now?"

"Dean..Dean please" Seth bit at Deans shoulder, attempting to make him move. Dean kissed him again and finally started to thrust up. They both moaned loudly, trying their best to keep quiet.

"Right there oh my god" Seth closed his eyes

They weren't in the most comfortable of positions. Dean tried his best to hold all of Seth's weight up as he was wrapped so tightly around him. He snapped his hips up a few more times, hitting Seth's spot perfectly.

"Are you gonna cum, Seth" Dean pushed some of his hair off his face and cupped the back of his neck.

Seth started making noises that Dean really didn't know of. He was blabbering about something, but he couldn't make any of it out. He whipped his head back when Dean snaked a hand between their bodies and started stroking his dick.

It really didn't take long before Seth came hard and made a mess on their stomachs. He let out a loud raspy moan. Dean felt his release coming right after, he thrust up a few more times before he buried himself to the hilt. He could feel Seth tighten around him as he came.

They stood like that for a few more minutes, trying to catch their breath before Dean pulled out and set Seth down gently.

"Do you think you can sleep now?" Seth chuckled, turning off the water.

"Yeah let's go back to bed" Dean wiped himself off with a towel then helped Seth. They turned the lights off and quietly went back to bed.

"You know, neither of you can be quiet to save your lives" Roman growled, startling Dean and Seth.

"Sorry Rome" Dean sounded as unapologetic as possible. Roman turned and rolled on his back. Dean crawled on the bed and laid over top of him.

"Yeah whatever. Now get to bed" Roman grabbed his face and kissed him. Seth laughed and got into the bed.

"So did you jack off?" Dean whispered into Romans ear

Roman groaned and ran his hands down Deans back until he got to his ass, "Maybe, maybe not"

Dean smirked and raised his eyebrow. They looked over to see Seth laying on his side, staring at them. A small smile on his face. "Come here" Roman put his arm out and Seth wiggled closer so he was resting against Romans body.

"I think i'm just gonna sleep here" Dean yawned and rested his head on Romans chest. Not caring that he was still laying on top of him. "You little shit" Roman mumbled, wrapping a arm around him.

They closed their eyes and finally fell asleep as the sun started to rise.

 _ **WOW. Lol so that was my first time ever writing smut.. i think i did a okay job. Remember to review and let me know what you thought! If it's decent, i'll write more. Thank you x**_


End file.
